Zeru Jupit
Zeru Jupit '('Zell in Japanese version) is the main character in Zoids: Legacy. Overview Zeru first debut is in Zoids Legacy, where he appears in a town gathering information. While leaving, he is swarmed by wild Zoids, and is saved by Juno Hera. Juno is an Ancient Zoidian girl who is sought after by Terra Geist. When Juno is captured, Zeru becomes an ally to both the groups Blue Unicorn (Helic) and Rottiger (Guylos). Claudia Diamant, Rottiger's team captain analyzed that Zeru is a descendant of a Zenebas family. Even though they distrust those of Zenebas decent, they help Zeru topple Terra Geist's leader, Gard Krueger. Zeru has a leopard-shaped organoid, Pulse, that can generate ZOS (Zoidcore Overload System). Pulse is the only known stable ZOS reactor. Aside from Legacy, Zeru also appears in Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends) along with Juno in a Griffin. Personality Zeru's personality is similar to those of Berg Virenskraft, and the other Zoids series protagonists. Zeru is shown to be helping Blue Unicorn and Rottiger in times of defeating the Terra Geist organization, and his attitude is compared to those of Zan, his only friend. He also likes to help people in need, quickly jumping to the call if someone is in trouble. Little known about Zeru's past. He is in possession of a memento from his parents, which is alluded to be of great significance throughout the game. Ability as a Zoid pilot Initially, Zeru pilots a Saberlion. He uses this until meeting Dr. T, where he obtains either a Shield Liger or a Sabre Tiger (depending on player choices, though he still gets the data for both regardless of choice). And after joining forces with Blue Unicorn and Rottiger, he obtains the Blitz Tiger. Paradoxically, the Blitz Tiger was sent from himself in the future to help defeat Terra Geist. It is said that with Zeru, the Blitz Tiger and Pulse, ZOS can work to it's maximum potential. Zeru's abilities grow as the player progresses, and he is fairly average for the majority of the game. However, his ability to use Pulse makes him far better than other characters. Unlike the other Organoids in Zoids Legacy, Pulse has the ability to level up, making him far eclipse others in utility. At high levels it is possible to deal 9999 damage to all 6 opponent Zoids, regardless of their defense. Zeru is shown to pilot other Zoids as well, mostly including the Rayse Tiger, Liger Zero, Geno Breaker, and Gairyuki. Relationships Zeru has relationships with the following characters; Van: Zeru first met Van while trying to save Irvine, Moonbay, and Rudolph, later Zeru and company met Van and his friends after they fought on each other. Bit: Zeru meets Bit before he encounters the Liger Zero, as such Bit had no Zoid and actually pilots Juno's Zoid early on in the series. Their early meeting happens before the events of New Century, and enforces Bit's statements about being a junk dealer looking to build the greatest partner. Zeru and Bit made a friendly start, where Zeru helps him fight the Backdraft and Terra Geist. Alster: Zeru and Alster are on friendly terms, especially because they met before Alster found his way back into the Subterrainean world. Zan: Zeru and Zan are friends throughout the game, while Blue Unicorn followed with Zeru, Zan is sometimes shown to follow him, and the other hand, Zan tells him if a warrior uses a Zoid with force, he tells him that let his Zoid do the talking. Tita: Zeru is friendly towards Tita. Tita also tells Zeru that he sees Zan acts like a child when it comes to Zoids. Albane: Zeru is in respective terms towards Albane. Dr. T: Zeru met Dr. T when he was injured and saved him. Later, Dr. T loans him an organoid named Pulse and a Shield Liger or Sabre Tiger depending on his choice. Later, he follows Zeru on his quest to save Juno from the Backdraft group and Terra Geist. Juno: Zeru first met her after being swarmed by wild Zoids. They became fast friends and comrades. While she's a captive of Terra Geis and was forced to attack Zeru, he felt no remorse of battling her. Zeru will do anything to protect Juno, often going to great lengths to help her, possibly hinting feelings for her. Pulse: In the game, Pulse follows his master everywhere. Pulse's colour reflects Zeru's personality (this is represented by in-game player options). Despite originally being owned by Dr. T, Pulse took to Zeru quickly, having no qualms about Zeru being his new master and loyally fighting alongside Zeru without question. Max: He and Max are shown to have mutual respect for one another. Reiner: While Zeru didn't have direct contact towards Reiner, they do appear in respective terms. Claudia: He and Claudia are on good terms although she sees him as a Zenebas descendant. Claudia also understands him how he is aware of the plots of Terra Geist and the Backdraft. Leviathe: Zeru and Leviathe are rivals in the game. Leviathe is defeated several times by Zeru, and is forced to use unstable ZOS in an attempt to gain the upper hand. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Main character of this story. While traveling as Zoids-flying mercenary, he becomes a Zoids warrior after being involved in time-space fusion. Born with a big family secret he's not aware of." Quotations *''"Start the battle!"'' *''"Were taking off Blitz Tiger!"'' *''"No, if you want to pay the price, that is not true victory."'' *''"Why would anyone would use minds for destruction? Darn it! Juno!"'' *''"So this is Death Meteor's will."'' *''"Did we met somewhere else before?"'' Sort Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games